Phiorics
These people were created by divine power in order to guide and protect the creatures created on Nova. Phioric’s are perhaps an older race then the angelic beings, for they came before many humanoid races, and much sooner than the race of man. The Phioric race while closely resembling the elves, are probably most known for their ability to communicate with a certain creatures of Nova. Their powers will be explained in more detail further down the page. The Phioric in general are often viewed as a fierce race, often feared for their more animal like traits and ability to call on their animal companion. Though because they are of a divine race, they are considered closer to the gods and thus more often then not they are very spiritual. Description Phiorics, while young, resemble humans; as they grow older their human forms take on a more elf like appearance. Their height ranges just like that of a humans, as do their coloration. Once they reach the pre- adolescent stage they gain fairer elf like qualities. When they hit this stage their reflexes become much quicker, their senses sharper, and a slight increase in strength. A smaller leaner phioric could take on a large human and be matched. Life Span The lifespan of a phioric is immortal, however they can be killed by a disease, or injury. But quite often than not most phiorics don’t live past their early years due to the nature of their abilities. They're are very few phioric whom make it into full adulthood. When they are born they look very much like a human, and like a human they age at an accelerated rate. Their aging slows once they reach their 18th year where they begin to develop a more elf like appearance. A Phioric, due to their long lifespan, look at their own with different views. While most would see a grown adult those of an immortal race may view the being as still a child. * Ages'': 0-18 -''' Still considered in their developmental stages; they are not allowed to transform or even attempt to transform. A phoric of these ages are viewed by other phiorics much like how a human would view an infant or toddler. This is the age where a phioric is most vulnerable. * '''''Ages: 19 - 200 - these are a phiorics pre- adolescent stage. Often stubborn, and a bit bull headed. Phiorics in this stage tend to go through a rebellious phase. Often they will start to dabble in their powers, often it is during these experimentation's that a phioric is lost. * Ages: 201 - 300 - This is considered the adolescent stage, while still spirited these phiorics have experience under their belts and begging to take on a more mature attitude. They are expected to know how to take care of themselves at this age and separation from their family usually begins at this age. This is considered the marrying age for most Phiorics. Though those who live with humans often marry at a much younger age which is looked down on by most phiorics. * Ages: 301 - 1000 + - These are considered the adult stages, only a handful of phioric’s ever make it into their adult stages, however they are considered wise and knowledgeable. Once in the adult stages they are tasked for looking out for their race. Often these phiorics have mastered their own transformations. They are often the teachers for the younger generation. * Ages: 5000 + - The elders of the phioric race, they are the oldest, wisest, and often most powerful clan members. These Phioric have full range of their abilities of phiorics and the most feared and respected. Not only can they talk to their companion animal but they have also learned the speech of other animals as well. They also have gained at least three other forms because of it. They can switch forms with easy and call there companion’s from a very far distance. There is only two or three Elders known to be alive. They are considered the leaders of the race. (PM- Aria Wurud if you wish to play) The Elders and the offspring of the elders are considered Royalty and nobility in this race. Powers Most phiorics are born with the given ability to communicate with one animal species. These animals are called a companion type. Often the phiorics personality and habits match up with their companion type. They are able take on the attributes of that companion, such has a really strong sense of smell, feline grace, ect. Some phiorics even show physical attributes of their animals. The powerful phiorics can transform into the form of their companion animal completely. However very FEW make it past there first transformation. In order to learn the first transformation they must loose themselves in their companions mind. Often they forget who they are and become trapped in the form that they took, that or go mad from the first transformation. An Anthro can be a companion to any animal, be it mythic or common. The mythical animal Anthros are rare and prized. Especially among their own kind; normal beast Anthro’s however are as common as their companions. Usually the animal companion is determined by the animals that either parent was a companion of. Usually the same companion runs in the family. A phioric may also have other magical abilities; however they tend to be element based. A few are also gifted with foresight, some telepathy, and the ability to conjure images of the past. Life Style Phiorics were one of the first races to walk on Nova, they were created as guardians for the life that was to come. Phioric spread out to form small hierarchal societies; sometimes intermixing with other cultures and species. Most of the time they preferred to live alongside the elves due to the similarities between both cultures and species. Over the years these hierarchal societies diminished to just three. The exact locations are unknown to all but those invited, one located somewhere out at sea, one in the forest, and the other is said to be somewhere high above the clouds. Phiorics much like the elves tend to keep to themselves. So long as their borders are not breeched they are content to exist without seeking more. They are also neutral when it comes to other kingdoms, not caring for the wars among the mortal races. However in the past one or two of the Great Elders Phiorics have been convinced to aid a mortal race. However it has been centuries since that time, most mortals have long forgotten any of the great fights. While phiorics are often very much like their animal companions, and such companions vary in predatory and pray nature, they recognized they could not built a lasting society based on these instincts. So the phioric lifestyle is strict when it comes to dealing with other phiorics. Phiorics have an unspoken truce between each other. If a phioric is deemed unfit, they will be marked and shunned from the entire society. Since so very few live to adulthood, phiorics fiercely protect each other as if they were kin by blood. For a phioric to ignore another in trouble is considered a crime amongst their people. This goes double for young phiorics, an older phioric will treat any young one like one of their own. However that does not mean phioric do not quarrel amongst themselves, however most fights are settled without deaths. Often the Phioric who loses is forced to serve under the looser for a decade or two. Phiorics believe in gender equality, they don’t believe roles to be determined by ones genitalia. Woman are just as fierce as the men, more often than not woman tend to have more aggressive natures. However that often depends on the situation. Children are adored, not only their own, but for other races as well. They have a soft spot for the young of all creatures. The idea of an orphan with no claims to a family is horrific to them, in their culture if a young one was separated from their mother or father they would immediately be adopted by another; even if the companion animal differed. However they treat adults with suspicion; they are not as quick to warm to others. Phiorics enjoy the arts, it is one thing that they have admired about the things the race of man has developed. Often a phioric take up an art to perfect in their long life, and often work on perfecting it. However the elves outshine them easily when it comes to mastering such professions. Phiorics in other societies are often known for breeding the best animals, often highly intelligent. They are also known for animal training/handling. Also they are highly valued in armies, known for being fierce warriors. Religion and Beliefs Phiorics are very spiritual, while Teleska is often called upon in prayers when a young one is approaching its first transformation, the phiorics pray to all the pantheon. Being an old race they hold the understanding of the balance that the entire pantheon represents. So they favor none of the gods above the other. Category:Races